Season One Chunin Selection Exams
The Season One Chunin Selection Exams are a series of Chunin Selection Exams that take place during Season One. The Exams are hosted by the Village Hidden in the Leaves, with seven other Villages sending candidates to participate. For these Exams, exceptions were made for the members of Team Kakashi regarding eligibility status. Matt Warren, who was a new Shinobi arrival to the Hidden Leaf, was allowed to participate despite not being eligible via the eight mission completion requirement. However, should he have chosen not to participate, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno would still have been allowed to move forward in spite of the entire team not being present. Shikamaru Nara also participated (via persuasion) in spite of already being a Chunin so that the other members of his team would have a fair chance. Participation Participant Breakdown by Village: *Village Hidden in the Leaves: 66 *Village Hidden in the Sand: 6 *Village Hidden in the Stone: 18 *Village Hidden in the Mist: 15 *Village Hidden in the Clouds: 33 *Village Hidden in the Waterfall: 12 *Village Hidden in the Grass: 21 *Village Hidden in the Rain: 9 Total Participants: 180 Deaths: *Masuta Tatsumaki First Exam *Proctor: Ibiki Morino The First Exam took place at the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy. After handing in their registration paperwork, each team arrived at Room 301. After all participating teams were congregated in the room, Ibiki Morino arrived with a platoon of other Shinobi. He explained to the participants that they must find and decode intel that is scattered across the Village. Each piece of intel is unique to each team, and they must decode the intel in order to find a location the teams must arrive at within two hours in order to pass the Exam. The Exam begins, and many teams struggle to find even the first piece of intel that is located in the classroom. Eventually it is discovered that the first intel is the shadow of the Academy casting over the grounds, revealing multiple packages on the roof. Those teams that discovered this picked up the packages which contained a number that differentiated each series of intel pieces, encoded script leading to the next piece of intel, and a section of a map that when connected with the other intel pieces led to the final location. The encryption on the intel was a simple algorithm, utilizing individual hiragana syllables in place of the full words to describe the location of the next piece of intel. If read in the proper way, the script is meaningless. This simple decryption method allowed people such as Naruto Uzumaki to decode the intel, while Sakura Haruno was left clueless. Teams who managed to discover the intel on the roof, decode the script, and make it to the final location within the two-hour limit passed the Exam. Passing teams: *Team Amachi *Team Asuma *Team Baki *Team Guy *Team Hatsuji *Team Kakashi *Team Kurenai *Team Masuta *Team Meidashi *Team Rikujo *Team Todoki Second Exam *Proctor: Anko Mitarashi The Second Exam took place at the Forest of Death. Each team was given one of two types of scrolls: a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. Each team would descend in to the Forest and battle for the other type of scroll. The overall goal was to bring both scrolls to the tower at the center of the arena within a time limit of five days in order to pass. The nature of the Exam only allows at most half of participating teams to pass. Through the course of the Exam, no team is permitted to open and read the scrolls at any point. It is implied that there are various hazards in the forest--on top of the other teams--to make the Exam more difficult to complete, although these have not yet been specified. Before the start of the Exam, each team is given their scrolls out of sight from the other teams, and they then choose one of forty-four gates around the forest to begin. At the start of the Exam, each team enters the forest at the same time. Masuta Tatsumaki was killed during the Second Exam in an incursion with Team Kakashi. Passing teams: *Team Amachi *Team Asuma *Team Baki *Team Guy *Team Hatsuji *Team Kakashi *Team Kurenai *Team Meidashi Preliminaries *Proctor: Genma Shiranui Due to too many teams passing the Second Exam, a Preliminary Exam was held in the tower. These one-on-one matches would determine who would be allowed to progress to the Third Exam. All forms of battle were allowed in the fights, including the use of lethal force. Each pair of opponents was randomly selected. The matches are detailed as follows: *Shino Aburame vs. Kinoa Sangetsu--Winner: Kinoa Sangetsu *Mathew Warren vs. Hinata Hyuga--Winner: Matt Warren (by forfeit) *Shikamaru Nara vs. Ino Yamanaka--Winner: Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyuga vs. Hakuro Tsururi--Winner: Neji Hyuga *Natsuhi Kamero vs. Sarura Kuharu--Winner: Sarura Kuharu; Natsuhi Kamero is killed. *Kiba Inuzuka vs. Rock Lee--Winner: Rock Lee *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari Category:Event